


Telepathy

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 双胞胎的心电感应。





	Telepathy

康拉德是影子，他的胞兄康纳无人问津的影子。

尽管血缘赋予他们酷肖的瘦高身材，以及镜像般同等美丽而缺乏红润色泽的面庞，但自从父母相继离世，就再也没谁爱他如爱后者一样。大多所谓的熟人都将其归咎于康拉德怪异的性格——他频繁摇摆在亢奋和阴郁之间，反复无常，显然拥有一类不讨喜的、神经兮兮的特质。甚至早在旧日里寄身孤儿院时，那种由此引发的差别便已经显现：每个康拉德被踢打得总是停不住血尿的夜晚，康纳都无意识地安睡着，横陈在老院长极柔软的床铺上。

这差异随年龄的增长而愈发明晰，伤害每每暗中分裂为性跟暴力。与此同时，两人的关系则渐趋疏离。康拉德，被排挤欺凌的康拉德无法不嫉妒自己的哥哥，那个狂热的注意力风暴之中心。他真真切切地讨厌康纳，憎恨他的漠视，当他也是帮凶的一员，可肉体却又难以克制地对他抱有强烈且病态的怪异欲望，从他尚不明白性的冲动为何物起就是如此。康纳是他荒诞的残忍淫梦内的常客。由他全权掌控的幻想让康拉德能够毫不顾忌地、无休止地亲吻他，用嘴唇、舌头和牙齿，撕烂他漂亮的微笑；抚摸他，手掌从苍白的皮肤一直细细摩挲到温暖鲜艳的脏器；殴打他，要他尖叫、嚎啕、翻滚着告饶；活生生地肢解他，再与他或者他冰冷的尸体做爱。偶尔是他骑着康纳的腰胯，扼住他扭曲的脖颈，令滚烫的肠子挤压长兄死物般的阴茎，偶尔是对方徒剩躯干的胴体迫不得已地保持驯顺，朝他张开双腿间永远无法合拢的、流血的孔洞……

似乎康纳任何的不幸都可以充当供养康拉德的快乐的肥料。于是趁有群坏小子私底下宣称“要给小婊子来点教训”的时候，他主动联系了他们。

“我能帮忙，帮你把这家伙骗到隐蔽的地方去。”康拉德学着他们的模样，歪歪斜斜地倚在树干旁，随手接过某某递的香烟，说，“你不信？我早料到。但他确实会听——哪怕相处得再恶劣，我终归是他的弟弟不假。他会听我的话……”他缓缓放低嗓音，叼住烟深吸一口，苦涩的气就灌进纯洁的肺泡里。康拉德被刺激得直想咳嗽，然而又不愿露怯，只好逞强地绷紧胸膛喉管，使烟雾慢慢逃离鼻腔，吞咽粘稠的干呕感。聒噪的少年们将他围绕，勾肩搭背，做一副好生亲昵的样子。灰烬夹杂黯淡的火星，扑簌簌掉落，融入泥土。

次日傍晚，康拉德提前赶至他们计划伏击康纳的木屋，随意躲入其中一间房。密不透光的室内尽是霉味，仿佛枯死发冷的子宫，而他沉默地等着，就像酣睡的婴胎静待降生。十几分钟过去，奔跑与说笑带来的砰砰咚咚和叽叽喳喳率先溜进他的耳朵，继而是空白，窃窃私语，再一段空白、漫长的空白——然后终于轮到咯吱作响的脚步声以及康纳的呼唤：

“康拉德——康恩——你在这儿吗？”

他听见自己那个法国佬名字似的昵称被叫了一遍又一遍，恍惚之中好像还有隔壁坏小子们嗤嗤的嬉笑。康拉德捂住跳得过速的心脏的位置，蜷缩着趴倒，哆嗦不已。无法遏制的兴奋潜伏在皮肤之下狂乱地搏动。他拼命贴近门板底的罅隙向外窥探，棕眼睛圆睁得濒临撕裂。模糊的人影、踢蹬的双腿和翻滚的手电筒灯光如同快进播放的影片一般，呼啸着从康拉德混沌的视野前掠过。他死死地咬紧唇肉，不是为了忍痛，而是为了遮掩嘴巴里马上就要破开牙齿奔出的大笑。

比起任何人，他都更加清楚即将发生的事，清楚这只腐败的美丽苹果会怎样让状况变质。

原本，徒有其表的幼稚男孩们当真没打算做什么越轨的行径，脱掉康纳的衣裤也仅仅是想报复性地羞辱他，或者拍些用以长期勒索买烟钱的照片。但诱惑，万恶的诱惑总是不可抗拒……少年战栗的白色裸体平躺着，胸脯僵硬而煽情地起伏，被月亮纤微的光染上一片虚弱的蓝。多么绮丽的幻梦。两粒红润的乳头仿佛熟草莓的尖儿，挺立在冷飕飕的空气中，惹人啃噬、触摸。六七双眼睛直勾勾地盯住他，养尊处优的手纷纷伸出，犹豫地顿了顿，接着果断将康纳覆盖——

黑暗里，乱交派对迅速开场。

坏小子们捂紧康纳的嘴，牢牢按住他的四肢，不准他挣扎呼救，强奸他如同使用一个免费的硅胶性爱娃娃。复数的指头亵玩他的性器，塞入会阴后方因缺少润滑而干涩的肛穴，粗鲁地把狭窄的甬道撑开扩张。康纳惊恐万分，疼得不断弹动，惧怕他们锋利的指甲要掏穿自己脆弱的腔壁。他呜呜咽咽，眼泪与从别人阴茎滴下的前液混合。不知是谁捏着他的鼻子，扣着他的下巴，径直捣入喉管深处，顶得脖颈鼓凸。

“吸啊，婊子，吸啊！做你该做的事！”

嘈杂的声音灌满一墙之隔的康拉德的耳孔。他嗬嗬地、哮喘病患似地剧烈换气，像脊椎成了独立的活物，非要冲开他瘦削的背部。一种令他狂躁的痒密集地扎着他的牙龈、他的指甲缝、他的腹股沟。屋顶的脏灯泡突然亮了，又熄灭，噼，啪，呲，一闪一闪地投射虫尸斑斑点点的影子。康拉德觉得他的灵魂猛地高高飞起，飞跃墙壁，被吸走，再装入康纳的肉身，体验对方所体验的、野兽般的性欲。那些硬插进兄长屁股里的阴茎仿佛也一并插进了他的屁股里，戳刺、捣撞、翻搅，叫升腾的热烫快感侵蚀他的神经。他在木地板上来回翻腾，眼球上浮，涎水鼻涕淌作一滩，扯着嗓子放声嘶吼、咒骂、嚎啕，不住地抓挠，就好像嗑药磕到神志不清。康拉德卯足力劲地撸动自己充血的性器，向湿透了的肉洞中捅手指，一根接一根，把肿胀的穴周都连带着填入，最后几乎是挤进了整个拳头。他痛苦且舒爽，脚趾绷直，腿根痉挛，被轰轰烈烈的高潮所淹没。

门吱呀一声敞开，失去理智的男孩们把抽搐的康拉德也拖走。粗糙的地面摩擦、磕碰他的躯体，给旧的淤青和伤痕增添新鲜的颜色。很快，他就瞧见了挛缩着的，模样一团糟的哥哥。康纳漂亮的脸蛋儿上全是各色秽液，鼻血像抹花了的口红般晕染成一片，呕吐物黏糊糊地沾满下巴。过多的精液阻塞了气管、食道，害他咳嗽个不停。

瞧瞧你现在丑陋的样子，哥哥，看起来真的烂透了。康拉德盯着康纳的脸，他自己的脸，笑得肩胛颤抖，在口哨与哄闹之中慢慢爬向他，捧起他的脑袋同他接吻，狠狠咬破前者嘴唇上方才结痂的裂口。

他从未觉得如此快乐。

END


End file.
